


a ghost with the most

by junhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, Ghost Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Lee Chan | Dino, M/M, happy cheol day!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhao/pseuds/junhao
Summary: apparently, ghosts are real and there is one in their house who plays with chan and wants to have sex with jihoon and his boyfriends. go figure.





	a ghost with the most

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday cheollie! you deserve all the love for being the best leader this world has ever seen <3 
> 
> this is based off [this prompt](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/176744135179/writing-prompt-s-a-single-mom-moves-into-a-new)! i couldn’t decide who would be the ‘mom’ so i chose jun, shua, and hoon to fill that role, making this an ot4! this is also pretty cracky, i’m sorry
> 
> erm, junshua are having sex while a good chunk of this fic is taking place so there's that too i suppose
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/176751374194/a-ghost-with-the-most)

Chan looks happy. 

That’s what Jihoon is banking on anyway, but the six-year-old hasn’t given them any reason to think he is not. He reads often and plays by himself most of the time, but there are instances where Jihoon will come back into the room Chan was playing in and find it completely trashed - as if some hurricane swept right through and Chan was in the eye of the storm so he alone remained unharmed.

Jihoon ignored the whispers between Jisoo and Junhui about a ghost in the house. Of course, they all knew about the death that happened in the house - a robbery had gone wrong and the young man tragically lost his life - which explained it’s low price on the market, but where else were they going to find a house that was in a good school district and close to all their jobs? Ghosts aren’t real and nothing the elder two say will change Jihoon’s mind.

(Although, even he can admit that a ghost would explain a lot that has happened since they have moved in.)

Except his mind _is_ changed when he catches a glimpse of a built young man hovering over Chan’s bed one night.

It is a full moon tonight and Jisoo brought home a candle yesterday that was supposedly charmed to reveal all that was hidden, but Jihoon didn’t put any stock into it until now.

The man is broad and has dark hair, eyes that take up a lot of space on his face, and a crooked nose - as if it was bashed in. His clothes are dark and stained and he looks sad, but he is humming something as he watches Jihoon’s son.

Jihoon tries to very quietly step out of the room to get Jisoo or Junhui, but then the man’s eyes are on him and Jihoon can’t move.

“You can see me.”

It is not a question, but Jihoon nods anyway, frozen in place while the ghost slowly approaches him.

His feet do not touch the ground and he holds himself suspended by a few inches off the carpet, but all Jihoon can think of once he catches a clear glimpse of his face is how handsome he is. He is pale and shimmers in the light, but if Jihoon were to look at him from the corner of his eye, he could fool himself into thinking that he can’t see through him. The ghost studies him for a moment, head tilted back enough that Jihoon can pretend his nose isn’t disfigured.

“Why?” the ghost asks him, heavy set brows raised in question.

Jihoon clears his throat and fidgets, wishing that Junhui or Jisoo were here. “I don’t know. You’d have to ask Jisoo.”

The man comes closer, squeezing past Jihoon through the door as he heads down the hallway to the master bedroom where Jihoon sleeps with his boyfriends. “Come then. We’ll both go ask him.”

“Okay,” Jihoon croaks out, following dutifully after him.

He pauses in front of the closed door, looking expectantly at Jihoon. It takes Jihoon a second to realize that he wants him to open the door and he only just narrowly avoids running right into the pale figure before him. Jihoon freezes again once he can hear what Junhui and Jisoo are doing, but when he looks behind him, the ghost only has a blank expression on his face, like he is used to this.

Suddenly, Jihoon can’t stop thinking of how many times this man happened to hear them when they were having sex.

Jihoon sucks in a deep breath and opens the door, arousal dousing him when he finds Junhui sitting on Jisoo’s lap, slowly rolling his hips as he rides him. Jisoo looks around Junhui’s waist and smiles at Jihoon in greeting until he catches sight of the man beside him and goes still, his face paling. Junhui stops moving when he realizes that Jisoo is no longer paying attention and turns with a pout on his lips, ready to complain until he too realizes what grabbed Jisoo’s attention.

“What the fuck,” Junhui swears, pulling up the sheet around his waist so that it covers his back and shoulders.

“The candle worked?” Jisoo asks with his eyes on Jihoon now.

Jihoon shrugs as he moves into the room, approaching the bed slowly. “I guess, I mean. I don’t know, you’re the one who bought it.”

Jisoo and Junhui exchange glances before Jisoo sits up and Junhui groans, grabbing his shoulders to steady himself.

“Junhui-yah,” Jihoon nags, “get off hyung’s dick. This is important.”

Junhui only pouts and rolls his hips down for good measure, making everyone in the room freeze. “My needs are just as important. Now, either you can join and the ghost can watch or you can both get out. Chan’s asleep early for once and I intend to take full advantage of that fact.”

The ghost speaks up then, the first he has ever since they stepped in. “I could join too, you know.”

All three of them freeze, eyes locked on the shimmering form floating in the doorway.

“Excuse me?” Junhui asks, brows furrowed. “What do you mean you could join? Anyway, why would we let you join?”

The ghost only shrugs, a smirk tugging at the edges of his lips. “Well, why wouldn’t you let me? As long as someone is touching me, I can take on a solid form for the night. This is only possible because of the full moon though.”

“Maybe because we don’t know you and maybe because you’re dead?” Jisoo pipes up then, holding Junhui close to him as he peers over his shoulder. “We don’t even know your name.”

“Seungcheol. My name was Choi Seungcheol,” the now named ghost responds without missing a beat and then he’s smiling and it’s hard for Jihoon not to reach out and touch him, just to see if Seungcheol was right about the solid form on the night of a full moon thing. “And you’re right, you don’t know me, but I know you and I know Chan and he knows me too. He likes me a lot.”

“Have you been the one trashing his room?” Jihoon asks.

Seungcheol’s grin widens. “Yep. A child needs to be messy and I felt that Chan has never been messy enough.”

“Oh, my god,” Jihoon groans, slapping a hand over his face as Seungcheol continues to smile at them.

“Well, as interesting as this conversation is turning out to be, Jisoo and I are busy so Jihoonie you handle this. We’ll come to meet you in the living room soon,” Junhui tuts, already moving his hips again as he pushes Jisoo back and pins him to the bed, kissing him as hard as he can.

“At least wait until we’re out of the room,” Jihoon says as he rolls his eyes, intending to ignore the ache in his groin while he opens the bedroom door again. “After you, Seungcheol-ssi.”

Seungcheol grins and shoots one last glance over his shoulder before he says, “My offer still stands for next month’s full moon, by the way. I’ll give you all some time.”

Jihoon bites back his laugh when Junhui throws a pillow at them that passes right through Seungcheol’s chest and lands in the hall before the shimmering ghost floats out of the master bedroom and makes his way towards the living room. Jihoon picks up the pillow and throws it at Junhui’s head, chuckling under his breath as he quickly shuts the door once Junhui and Jisoo both sit up to glare at him.

Apparently, ghosts are real and there is one in their house who plays with Chan and wants to have sex with Jihoon and his boyfriends. Go figure.

Jihoon’s life is beyond weird.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! yell at me on [tumblr](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com)


End file.
